grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
United States of America
The United States of America is one of many countries on the planet Earth. History The United States of America (USA), commonly referred to as the United States (US), America or simply the States, is a federal republic consisting of 49 states and a federal district located primarily on the central portion of the continent of America. The United States is a developed country and has the world's largest national economy which is fueled by an abundance of natural resources, including Dust and the world's highest worker productivity. It is also the world's foremost economic and military power, a prominent political and cultural force, and a leader in scientific research and technological innovation. First attempts at colonization along the eastern coast suffered heavily when it was discovered that the Grimm had spread as far as the ‘New World’ and many early settlements were wiped out. Colonial society was nearly wiped out if not for the arrival of the natives who had learned to survive in a land populated by the Grimm. The natives had learned to commune with nature and even learned how to awaken the power of Aura through an exchange with early explorers and claiming to have mixed their powers with the spirits of nature, resulting in the birth of the Native American Faunus. Colonial colonization would have had the natives enslaved but due to the Grimm wiping out several settlements and being outnumbered by the many Faunus tribes that come together for survival combined with the colonies' distance from Britain had allowed the development of self-government, forcing the reluctant British Royalty to comply due to the colonists demanding their rights as Englishmen to govern themselves and the pressure of the Grimm on the settlements that threatened future plans for trade and establishment. The colonists adopted the Declaration of Independence, on July 4, 1776, proclaiming that humanity is created equal in their inalienable rights, and became known as the United States of America. While still primarily established along the east coast, the America's eagerness to expand westward prompted a long series of conflicts with the Faunus tribes and further conflicts against not only the Grimm but also Spain as America claimed the rest of the continent with the aid of Dust power and railroads. With the Declaration of Independence and the prohibition of slavery, the country was united under one government and maintained a close relation with Britain. Hunters, both Human and Faunus soon discovered a third race known as the Mobians living in remote locations of America, anthropomorphic animals that seemed to be the opposite of the Faunus who quickly welcomed the Mobians as fellow members of the country while the majority of the Humans seemed to agree with a handful being reluctant. While most of America became colonized a few sections of land were left alone due to being heavily populated by Grimm. These lands become known as the Wildlands and the Darklands with only a few scattered settlements, cut off from the rest of civilization. Hunters consisting of Humans, Faunus and Mobians traveled across the land, recognized as protectors became widely known and respected across the land which led to an attempt by a committee to launch a Registration Act which demanded that all Hunters be registered as part of the military but backfired when many refused and decided to retire. An amendment was later made to delineate government authority over Huntsmen activity in times of crises, allowing Hunters to act independent of government authority but stated they would be registered through a separate system created to train future Huntsmen and Huntresses in special academies separated from military control. Now one of the most powerful nations in the world, the United States holds influence over a vast number of global issues and has openly engaged in conflicts involving "terrorism", specifically the Anti-Human radical group known as the Satyra. Category:Locations